Artist
by Titan16
Summary: Kyntak sneaks into Six's office, and gets quite a surprise. No slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-The Lab isn't mine quite yet.**

* * *

Kyntak quickly slipped the card into the slot, and swung open the door to his brother's office. Admittedly, what he was doing right now probably wasn't _strictly_ moral, what with Six being operated on and all, but the Diamonds had given Kyntak his clothes, and with them, his card for his office.

Kyntak hadn't even really meant to see it—he had been about to put Six's clothes in his already prepped room for when he woke up, and it had just….. fallen out. Picking it up, Kyntak had hesitated. He knew so _little_ about his long lost brother—just that he had worked for the Deck since he was thirteen and that King had raised him.

Hell, he didn't even know his real name.

And so here he was now, looking in his brother's office, because no matter what, you_ always _left a part of yourself in your workspace.

_Everybody_ did.

Except, apparently, Six.

All Kyntak could see was a spare, functional desk, an extra coat _exactly_ like the one Six _always_ wore, and a random painting on the wall.

That, Kyntak thought, had a story to it. Just not one he could see.

He silently crossed to the desk and sat, reaching for the drawers. He'd save the computer for last, since he knew Six was so paranoid that he probably didn't even have his mission reports on there.

He knew, of course, that his seemingly emotionless brother probably had the same level of absolute nothingness for the rest of his office too, but Kyntak _had_ to search, simply because, quite frankly, Six irked him. He couldn't get a read on his brother, couldn't even tell when he was thoughtful, or amused, or even _angry_, after three whole _months_ of knowing him.

There were only two drawers, one empty and one containing pencils and a sharpener. Kyntak went to shut it when he realized that _one_, there was a computer for reports, and no paper for random notes, and _two_, no paper shredder. He just _knew_ Six would use one for anything he deemed important enough to write down.

Hurriedly, he yanked the drawer all the way out, and found that behind it, taped to the inside of the desk, was a small book. Kyntak wilted. He had expected some sort of horrible secret, or porn, or _something_ interesting, _anything_ besides whatever the book contained.

He pulled it out anyway, and opened to a random page.

Kyntak stopped breathing.

It was a sketch book, he felt, abstractly, from the thickness of the paper, but even more so by the horribly detailed sketch, done only in black and white pencil. It depicted soldiers, coming in huge numbers down a narrow staircase, gas masks over their faces and armor on their bodies, along with a dead body on the floor, lying next to a used flash bang.

He knew it was from Six's point of view by the fact that he saw a hand, muscles tense and tendons standing out like whipcords, gripping a pistol and a pair of dog tags which read the name _Sender J Lawson_.

_Six_ wore dogtags.

And was _quite_ the artist, it seemed.

On the corner, in small, concise writing, was a date, which put the twins at fourteen when this had happened.

Kyntak felt ill.

When _he'd_ been fourteen, he'd been learning how to fight, laughing with other soon to be soldiers, and looking forward to hurting his creators.

Six had been preforming missions that forced him to kill in self-defense, and obviously feeling horribly gulity about it.

Flipping though, he saw that each had a sketch of a dead body, either a civilian or soldier or agent. Over the course of several pages, the sketches got, if it was even possible, better, but so,_ so_ much worse.

Each and every time, a name and date were included.

The last was blurry, and had vague double outline, but he recognized it immediately. It was Sevadonn, complete with a hole to his head.

Swallowing, Kyntak forced his shaking hands to replace the book, drawer, and pencils. He stood, exited silently, and went to visit his brother.

They had a _lot_ to talk about.

* * *

**I've had this idea for awhile, but haven't quite gotten around to write it until now. I still might write a second chapter, but no promises, since I'm still mad that Dead Man Running isn't avilible for me, and that there's no spoliers at all! Any way, PLEASE review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Still not mine.**

* * *

Kyntak entered Six's room quietly, only to find him clumsily pulling on a shirt. This revealed the still raw wounds that he had just been treated for, as well as the fact that the drugs still had some time till they wore off. Kyntak closed the door, harder than normal, and Six glanced up. His eyes didn't quite focus, and Kyntak noticed that stress lines he hadn't even known were there were gone.

"Shouldn't you still be in bed?" He asked.

"Usually," responded Six, "but Ace lets me go early now that she knows."

"Oh." There was silence, and Kyntak saw Six start to shift at his staring. "I'll just go home, now." Six said suddenly, and went to brush past Kyntak. When he didn't move and Six almost fell over, Kyntak caught his elbow and said,

"Oh, yeah, driving seems like an _amazing_ idea right now."

"Wasn't going to," Six said, almost petulantly.

He went to say something else, but staggered. Confusion fell in the form of his eyebrows furrowing, and Kyntak was surprised that he could read him so easily, even as drugged up as Six was right now.

"What the _hell_ is wrong with me?" Six demanded.

"Haven't you ever been on pain relievers before?" Even as he asked it, Kyntak knew that pain killers shouldn't be hitting his brother so hard, unless….

"Well_, yeah._ But I think Ace said she upped my dosage since my metabolism was so much faster than a normal persons….."

Kyntak closed his eyes and sighed. "Come on, then," he told Six. "I'll drive you home."

He walked his brother out of the Deck, not seeing anybody else, since most of the Hearts were probably away on missions. When they reached his car, he quickly dumped Six into the passenger seat, and was vividly reminded of when he had driven Six and Nai from the Lab by the way his head lolled forward, and his eyes closed in sleep.

He wondered just how much Ace had pumped into him for Six to so absolutely _out_ of it.

* * *

Six groaned. As conciseness filtered in, his side throbbed, and he noticed his mouth was as dry as when RTI had been in session.

As he shifted, he went stiff, realizing that he wasn't anywhere he recognized. The sheets under him were bright green, nothing like they grey he slept on or the white of the Deck hospital. Muddy memories started to filter in, and he realized that he was probably in Kyntak's house. Pushing himself up, he shook his body to try and get rid of the soreness. He rolled out of the unfamiliar bed wondered outside of the rather messy room.

He didn't know how long he'd been out, but he was still in his clothes from last night, and when he got to the living room, Kyntak was asleep on the couch.

He felt a pang of guilt at seeing his twin kicked out of his own bed because he'd misjudged the amount of pain killers Ace had given him. He didn't blame her, because she was experimenting and had no real reason to believe she'd given him too much. He did, however, blame himself. He knew his limits, knew that the human amount would do, but he was always in pain after he woke up, and he'd thought if it would just take it _away_…

He silently ignored the fact that it had, and _very_ effectively at that.

As he turned to leave, he head a rustling as Kyntak shifted and then asked, "Where're you going?"

Six sighed, replying, "Home."

It was short, simple. Designed to create distance, and reduce pain for one if the other got hurt or died. It wouldn't stop it for him, he knew, but if he kept it up long enough, Kyntak would lose interest, and Six might just be able to go back to his normal life. There was brief pause, before Kyntak asked, bluntly, "Have you ever killed anyone?"

Six felt his spine stiffen at the question, and kept his eyes straight ahead, hiding his expression from his brother. He didn't worry about his voice, having mastered that at the tender age of ten, when it had started cracking around the other Clubs, who were all in their late teens or twenty's.

"Yes." He responded. "Plenty." Kyntak's voice came from beside him, much closer than Six was used to people being. He moved away, face turning, and saw that Kyntak was deathly serious.

"Then why don't they show up on your file?"

Six couldn't look away. He opened his mouth, but Kyntak cut him off. "In fact, I don't recall _any_ direct kills on your file _at all._ "

Six snapped, "That doesn't mean I didn't kill them."

"By _what?_ Not being everywhere at once? By not being _human?_ "

"_Exactly!_" Six yelled, spinning all the way around to face his shocked brother. "Don't you _get _it? I'm _not_ human. I couldn't _afford_ to be, even if I was. I should _protect_ people, not _kill_ them—"

"And what about me?" Kyntak demanded. "Should_ I_ be everywhere? We're the same genetically, after all. "

Six looked at him, blinking.

"And you didn't answer my question. "

"You didn't ask one."

Kyntak's lips twitched, once, briefly. "How many direct—as in, shoot them in the face, drop them off a cliff—people have you killed."

Six hesitated, and answered,"…. One. "

Kyntak nodded. "And was he trying to kill you?"

"Yes. But I panicked, I could've—"

"What? What the _hell_ could you have done differently, Six? _Besides_ keeping his dog tags as a - as a _what_? A _memorial?_ That isn't _healthy_, Six."

Six looked at him, warily, and shifted his weight off of his still healing wounds. Kyntak noticed, and snagged his arm, guiding him to the couch.

Six felt the tension melt from the room, and, oddly enough, some of the guilt he had been feeling since he turned thirteen.

With it gone, he realized that he'd had only five hours of sleep, maximum, unless it was a brand new day. Kyntak must have realized this too, because he got up, saying,

"It wasn't your fault, Six. Now relax go to _sleep_."

* * *

**RTI is Resistance to Interrogation, by the way. This came up faster than I thought it would, but hopefully it's any good. PLEASE review!**

**Thanks to _Cassey11_ and _President Zaphod Beeblebrox_ for reviewing!**


End file.
